


If it had been anyone but Luna...

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: my gifts for HD Owl Post 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Unusual Careers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Model Harry Potter, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Personal Trainer Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: ...Harry would've never let himself be talked into this.But it was, and he did.





	If it had been anyone but Luna...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/gifts).



> Written for HD Owl Post 2018. Beta'd by the amazing N.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. (;

When Harry was looking at all of the careers available to him, he had made one firm requirement that had to be met: he refused to change any part of who he was for a job.

He had successfully upheld that vow for almost ten years; but here he was, at age 26, in the best shape of his life, walking up to a gym to meet with his new personal trainer.

Modeling was the last career anyone would’ve ever imagined the great Harry Potter deciding to pursue. Friends and fans alike had been baffled and concerned during his time in modeling school, fearing some underlying trauma was pushing him into doing something he’d hate. The moment the world saw his first photoshoot, though, all their doubts were cast aside. Harry was mesmerizing in the simple clothes and rural setting, and the Daily Prophet exploded with praise.

The Saviour was brave, the Saviour was strong, the Saviour was passionate. He brought simple attire back into style, he had a gaze that could leave you breathless from within a picture, and his skill in bringing a spark of life to the photoshoots was unparalleled by anyone else in the business.

It took months for his friends to begin to understand the relief it brought Harry to control what the papers said about him. Instead of chasing after him to expose every part of his life for the world to see, he gave them everything they wanted and more--on  _ his _ terms. He could veto every location, every outfit, every pose, every angle. No one could do anything to him that he wasn’t comfortable with. Harry’s friends saw him thrive, and stopped worrying.

Luna was the only person he knew who had never once questioned his decision to pursue modelling. She had supported him every step of the way, from helping him find a school to enroll in to choosing his appointment manager. He owed her more than he should be comfortable with. But she was Luna, and Harry trusted her completely.

Which was probably why he’d allowed her to talk him into this.

If anyone except Luna had requested Harry to do a shoot that required he do special strength training to have the proper physique for it, Harry would’ve shut them down immediately. He wasn’t changing his physique for a photoshoot.

It  _ had  _ been Luna, though, and she had been very convincing, so Harry had agreed.

The amount of sway Luna had in his life wasn’t near as worrying to Harry as the difficulty he was having in making himself walk up the stairs to the gym doors. He knew who his personal trainer was, and it was confusing and concerning him.

When did Draco Malfoy, of all people, rise to the top of the personal training food chain? Why would he insist upon utilizing solely muggle gyms? How would he handle working with Harry? It was no surprise that he’d accepted the job offer, as working with the one and only Harry Potter would raise him even further above his competition, but would he be able to maintain a professional manner with Harry, after all their past history?

* * *

Well, his worrying had been pointless. Draco had been perfectly professional; it was Harry who had made a fool of himself.

In his defence, nothing could have prepared him to walk into the weights room and immediately find his gaze locked on the glorious form of his once-nemesis lifting an inhumane amount of weight on the barbell contraption. Draco’s breath was loud in the otherwise empty room, and sweat glistened on his skin. Harry licked his lips before he realized what he was doing.

Why, in Merlin’s name, did Malfoy have to have  _ tattoos _ ?

Actually, why did he have to have… any of that? Harry stood unmoving in the doorway as he shamelessly checked Draco out. There was a fucking gorgeous dragon wrapped around his right arm, from his wrist up to his shoulder. Plain, unmoving, black muggle ink. With sweat dripping down it, as the enormous muscles strained to lift and lower the bar. Oh Merlin, Draco had biceps to drool over. Looking closer, his abs were drool-worthy too. And his legs--all he was wearing were tight-fitting shorts. Harry was getting quite a display and was enjoying every moment of it.

But alas, Draco noticed him after only a couple of minutes and Harry stepped in, letting the door close and acting as if he had only just arrived.

“Good afternoon, Draco. How would you like me?” Harry asked with a smile he’d perfected for a shoot in France last year. It was positively lascivious and he knew it.

“Oh, good to see you Potter. You’re dressed well enough to get started straight away,” Draco said in a business-like manner. “I spoke with Luna over the weekend about exactly what shape she’d like you to be at the end of the month. We’ll start with some stretches and then start in on lifts. You brought some water and protein, yes?”

“Mmhm, sure did. Gotta loosen me up before we really get started, huh?” Harry winked at Draco as he dropped his bag in a corner and bent over to pull off his shoes. His ass wasn’t legendary, but he’d never have people complain about the view before. Tragically, Draco didn’t even seem to notice.

“Exactly. If your muscles are tense when we start you’re far more likely to strain or tear them.” Harry blinked at him. He did  _ not _ just say that with a straight face.

“...Uh, yeah, definitely don’t want that.”

And so began four torturous weeks of sexual tension.

* * *

“Can you believe him?!” Liv whispered frantically. “You’ve worn the pants I showed you--and I swear to god ‘Ree, you really were delectable... I don’t know how the fuck he wasn’t tripping over his feet trying to get to that ass of yours--you’ve been making everything you say to him into an innuendo, I know for a fact that he’s gay and is aware that you’re bi…”

“He’s just that bloody oblivious,” Harry whispered back with a dramatic sigh. “I think I’m running out of chances. We’ve got my fittings tomorrow, and if the designer is happy with my physique, I won’t have any excuses to keep being around to flirt with him!”

A customer cleared his throat behind Harry and he jumped up from where he’d been draped over the front desk talking to Liz, the gym employee who signed everyone in.

“Sorry man,” Harry tossed over his shoulder. “If anything happens I’ll let you know,” he added to Liz as he headed for the treadmills. Liz waved.

“Ah, there you are!” Draco called. “Don’t start on that, we have to go! Luna asked to move the fitting up to this afternoon, if I thought you were ready, and I said you were. Are you ready to go right now, or will you need to go home to grab something?” Harry’s shoulders dropped a little.

“Nah, I’m ready now, we can go,” he said as cheerfully as he could manage. Oh well. It’s not like one more day would’ve made a difference.

They walked out of the gym and down the snow-covered path shoulder to shoulder. Every inch of Harry’s body had been solidified to toned perfection after the month of constant tailored workouts, but he still looked almost small standing next to Draco.

As Draco fished through his bag for the Apparition coordinates, Harry stared at the multi-colored flowers that blossomed up his left arm, obscuring the Dark Mark from view. Annoyance stirred in his belly. It was completely unfair for Draco to be this bloody hot and for Harry to be so completely besotted while Draco was unfazed by all of Harry’s efforts. Being turned down didn’t bother him, but being completely ignored?! Harry narrowed his eyes.

The solution to his frustration was obvious.

In one swift move, Harry dropped to the ground, scooped up a snowball-esque lump of snow, and lobbed it at Draco’s face just as he glanced down at Harry in surprise to see why he’d fallen. There was a satisfying smack upon impact, and Harry exploded into laughter at the gobsmacked expression Draco was wearing as bits of snow slid down his cheekbones to drip off his chin.

A moment later Draco was dropping his bag and diving for Harry. Draco was far faster than Harry was and easily pinned him to the ground.

Time seemed to still as Harry stared up at Draco’s face, only inches above his own. He was distantly aware of his mouth falling open, but his focus was on the heat radiating from Draco’s chest and hips. Oh Merlin, Draco was  _ straddling _ him. He moved his hands to each side of Harry’s head and Harry couldn’t stop himself from keening.

Draco’s expression was positively predatory as he grinned down at him. He slowly trailed his gaze down Harry’s chest to between his legs, where Harry’s cock was becoming very interested in his current predicament.

“If you don’t kiss me right now--” Harry started weakly. Draco’s smile softened.

“Are you sure, Potter? I know what I look like, but I’m not a quick shag,” he murmured. Harry stared into his eyes uncomprehendingly. All this time, he’d ignored him because--he thought that Harry--

Harry groaned.

“For Merlin’s sake, Draco, you had better fucking make this worth it,” he snapped. Draco probably misunderstood what he meant by that, but they could do some more talking later; right now, Harry wanted that mouth on his, and he wanted it now.

Draco grinned and leaned down.

* * *

They didn’t break apart until they heard Liz’s squeal of delight quite a while later. Draco looked up, concerned, and Harry grinned and flashed her two thumbs up.


End file.
